Conventionally, there has been known a disposable diaper having a front waistline region, a rear waistline region, and a crotch region positioned between the front waistline region and the rear waistline region, in which a pair of leg hole openings are formed while an absorber running across the crotch region and extending to the front waistline region and the rear waistline region is provided, and elastic members are arranged along the leg hole openings.
In such a disposable diaper, in order to make it difficult to leave a trace of compression by the elastic members and to prevent leakage of bodily waste, there has been known a technique that tensile stress is changed in accordance with a placement position of each of the elastic members (for example, Patent Literature 1).